lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kael'Thalas Sunstrider
Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the King of Lothlorian and one of the most powerful Magi users in Europe, alongside a member of the very powerful Sunstrider Family. Kael has three siblings in the form of Kaek'Jarno, Teal'Vin, and Maen'Tryden of whome Kael'Jarno is a leading commander in Lothlorian that leads the defense of the runestones, his sister Teal'Vin Sunstrider is a noble lady of Lothlorian and is basically the leader of the aristocratic section of the Lothlorian Elves while known for her near obsession with Ulthuan, while his sister Maen controls the Sunwell Council which is an order that controls the female Magi in Lothlorian. Kael is married to his wife Valeera Sunstrider with whome holds an almost slave like worship for King Kael. With Valeera Sunstrider he has two children in the form of Maleera Sunstrider of whom is a loyal member of the Order of the Magisters where she is close with its leader in Solarian, and Kaelen'Tolas Sunstrider of whom is a member of the Shattered Suns where he is a secondary commander of the Sunfury Gate. Kael'Thalas knows that his people are addicted to the Sunwell, and he greatly fears what happens if the San'Layn style of Magi use is ever allowed to come to power in Lothlorian. Kael'Thalas Sunstrider was born the oldest of the children of Laera Sunstrider and during his youth a lot was expected of Kael and he showed immense skill as he got older, but he wasn't arrogant about this he was in fact quite withdrawn about his power. This was also tempered by the fact that he was the son of Laera Sunstrider who was perhaps the most powerful Sindar Elf behind only Malfurion Stormrage. Under the teutalage of his father, he and his siblings were introduced silently into Magi, and the three of them silently went to France during the War of Vengeance under hidden names. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after. When the war ended they returned to Ulthuan and then when his father brought his followers to France during the Exodus where Kael became the chosen heir for Laera's ideology. Kael'Thalas would become the second in command behind his father, and thus when his father died he became the new King of Lothlorian, and in this position he became increasingly aware of the civil strife between the Quel'Thalasian Elves and the regular Lothlorian Elves, and in an understanding of this he would try to mend fences by giving the Quel'Thalasian Elves a forest north of Athel Loren where they would be there own province of the Kingdom. During the twilight of the Kingdom of Bretonia and several years into his reign as King of Lothlorian he would travel to the capital of Bretonia in Viche where he would become quite good friends with Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the POV Character of Chapter Six of the story the Twilight. Kael'Thalas during his chapter details much of the Lothlorian Civil War, and begins to discuss the crisis that happened with Netherstorm and the invasion of the San'Layn. He also discusses the other brother of the Stormrage family in the form of Illidan Stormrage of whom tricks many within Lothlorian and pushes them further into a Magi obsession History Early History Born in the massive Ulthuan city of Tol Aranoc he was born in the pinicle of the Elven Power. During his youth the Elves made colonies in lands as far away as South Amerida, and Asia. The colonies in France were making the Elves fabulously rich, and the armies of the High Elves had never been more powerful. Through all of this he knew that there was a burgeoning problem within Ulthuan because of the Cult of Pleasure. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance The reason for their travel their was that Laera Sunstrider only trusted his children with the mission that he required done. Laera wished for them to squire a series of magical items whose power would dramatically increase Laera's power amongst the Sindar Elves. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after. This conflict took them from item to item as the sunstrider children would capture one only to find Illidan had taken the next one. This continued until they reached Icecrown where they attempted to take a stone which there father said was the ultimate Magi regeneration tool in exsistence. They fought there way up the mountain through the minions of Illidan towards their goal and when they reached the top the three engaged in a duel with Illidan and were able to defeat him, and then escape with the stone. Following this the Dark Elves returned from their exile and attacked Ulthuan and this forced the Elves in France to retreat back to Ulthuan including the sunstrider children. Founding of the Kingdom of Lothlorian As Malfurion Stormrage started the exodus of the Sindar Elves the second most powerful Sindar Elf in Laera Sunstrider took his followers and went as well. During the crossing he used Magi to make sure that certain ships were delayed quite heavily. In this way the ships of his followers as well as several other Sindar Elves that he wanted did not arrive in France until nearly two months later. As time wore on the Elves on board became horrified that they would never arrive, and that some great evil was delaying them, but each day Laera Sunstrider used his charisma to control more and more of the Elves. By this point Laera Sunstrider spread word to his supporters amongst Malfurion that the ships had crashed into rocks leaving the fleet of Laera dead or lost in the waters. Malfurion with great sadness would leave behind volunteers of whom took the form of Laera supporters to wait for the stragglers but he took the rest of the Sindar Elves with him to High Forest. When the second wave finally did arrive in France and did not find Malfurion waiting for them those who were not among the devout followers of Laera were scared, and open to manipulation. Laera used this moment to rally the second wave of Sindar Elves of which there were many of his personal followers, and brought them to the forest of Lothlorian which was the forest scouted by Sylvanus during the War of Vengeance, and of which she had advised him of. When the Elves arrived in Athel Loren they were guided throughout by Sylvanas who had intimate knowledge of the forest. In this way the large group of Sindar Elves was able to dramatically eliminate the local Trolloc without much difficulty. With the forest clear Sylvanus lead Laera to the island that she had seen, and been told by Illidan was a source of great power, but when they arrived there Laera discovered that they had been tricked by Illidan and that there was nothing special about the island. As he prepared to give up on this spot out of the water appeared Illidan Stormrage. Illidan begged to speak to Laera priveatly and when he agreed the two discussed how Illidan had absorbed the Skull of Maethor thanks to the efforts of his children and for this he wished to meand the differences between the two by helping to craft a massive devise which would be able to harnass a massive amount of Magi, and become the culmination of everything that Laera had ever dreamed of. Laera was skeptical at best but told Illidan that he had one year to complete the devise, and if he succeded then all would be forgiven but if he failed then he would hunt him down and kill him. Following this Illidan travelled to the Island of Quel`Dalas as the Elves had come to call it, and begin constructing the Sunwell. While working on this he was watched over by Laera`s trusted daughter Maen`Tryden Sunstrider who was a youthful but still gifted Magi. As the sunwell was being constructed the Elves obviously could not sit idle so they were joined together and begin constructing the city of Silvermoon. Founding of Silvermoon Silvermoon was constructed over the course of the year that Illidan was constructing the Sunwell, and during this time the Sindar Elves who were heavy in number constructed a city that could home the entire group of them meaning that the well over 400,000 Elves at the time needed to live there. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Ulthuani empire and interwoven with the natural topography of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the Sindar Elves of Athel Loren. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon"), the ruling body of the Sindar elves was also based here within the Court of the Sun. Nearly a year after starting the construction and nearing completion the entire society of Athel Loren stopped as Illidan returned to the main island accompanied still by Maen`Tryden. Betrayal Illidan would come shore with Maen`Tryden still at his side but she was now clearly quite pregnant, and this caused great anger from Laera Sunstrider of whom had planned her marriage to nobles loyal to him and this put a serious wrinkle in his plans. From this anger he would reject the deal he had with Illidan Stormage and after a great argument broke out Illidan would be taken into chains while Maen`Tryden would also be taken to the palace and kept locked away. Illidan would be kept under guard by Maeiv Shadowsong of whom would be placed in charge of the new Lothlorian Barrow Dens which would serve as a large prison for Athel Loren. While Illidan and Maen`Tryden remained locked away the upper echolon of the forces of Laera Sunstrider would travel to the now created Sunwell and upon arrival basked in its power with several passing out from the effects of the Sunwell. Large forces were brought to the island where they would construct the fortress of Quel'Dalas and completely cover the Sunwell within. While this was happening communication begin to open fully between High Forest where the main force of the Sindar Elves had landed, and the now growing lands of Laera Sunstrider of which Laera attempted to slow as he wanted to keep complete control. After months of construction Laera would stand over the top leadership and proclaim the creation of the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and in his first act he ordered the execution of his sister, and Illidan for treason. As the preperations were being made for the two's execution Alleria Sunstrider would sectrely send word to Malfurion Stormrage in High Forest of what was happening, and after the initial shock that the Sindari Elves had survived in the second group Malfurion would go to Athel Loren in large force. Captain Vur'talos Darkshadow would arrive before the main High Forest army with some four hundred sentinels and would relay the coming of Malfurion Stormrage to the Lothlorian commanders of whom led by Laera planned to resist and tried to kill Illidan but found his, and Maen'Tyrden's cell's were locked through Magi and they couldn't get in. Moving in from the west another force of some two thousand Sindari Elves from High Forest arrived under the command of Hammon Winterdew and would block the western approach into Silvermoon awaiting the arrival of the main force led by Malfurion. Arriving at Silvermoon with nearly one hundred and fifty thousand SIndari Elves at his back Malfurion would demand the return of his brother to stand for trial, and at first Laera would refuse, but as the High Forest siege of Silvermoon continued many Sindari in his own ranks whispered of the right of Malfurions claims and thus he was forced to relent and returned Illidan to Malfurion, but the relationship between High Forest, and Athel Loren was broken. While Malfurion was willing to fight over the return of his brother he was less willing to fight over Maen Sunstrider of which Illidan once he was returned to the High Forest lines would take as a betrayal and not even the words of Tyrande could stop him from abandoning his brother who had just saved him. King of Lothlorian 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France First Lothlorian-Clan Headrok War Main Article : First Lothlorian-Clan Headrok War Following the Fall of France it would become the fanatical goal of Kael'Thalas Sunstrider the King of the Kingdom of Lothlorian to not simply avenge his best friend Maltivian but also to eradicate the Orcs from France, and in this way he would first target the Orcish Empire of Clan Headrok who controlled much of south-western France. Relationships Teal'Vin Sunstrider See Also : Teal'Vin Sunstrider Valeera Sunstrider See Also : Valeera Sunstrider Valeera Sunstrider and Kael'Thalas Sunstrider first met after Valeera came on as a guardian for his sister Teal'Vin Sunstrider. Kael'THalas was driven towards her due to the fact that unlike so many of the people he was surrounded by she was completely honest about her giving in to the Magi of the Sunwell and all the consequences that go along with that. Maltivian Eisenburg See Also : Maltivian Eisenburg Category:Magi Category:Lothlorian Elf Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:King Category:Leader Category:People of Athel Loren Category:Sunstrider Family